Those Christmas Night
by thepoetry
Summary: Kau terkadang merasa lebih baik dengan menyalahkan Eri yang memutuskan seenaknya untuk meninggalkanmu dan Ran, namun kau tetap saja tahu jauh di dalam hati bahwa Eri pergi karena sakit hatinya padamu, bukan karena ingin lebih jauh menyakitimu dan Ran. ...mungkinkah kau masih bisa mengembalikan malam natalmu – bukan, malam natal mereka? Songfic. Kogoro/Eri. Second POV.


**Those Christmas Night**

by thepoetry

Disclaimer: I do not take any profit by using Gosho Aoyama's character/setting and Coldplay's Christmas Lights lyrics in this fanfiction.

Thank you for reading. Reviews are loved (:

* * *

Malam natal ini tidak membuat Ran merasa senang. Hal itu diketahui dengan baik olehmu dan Eri berdasarkan fakta sederhana bahwa kau dan Eri adalah orangtua dari gadis itu; fakta yang tak akan pernah terbantahkan dan tak memedulikan fakta di sisi lain bahwa kau dan Eri bukan lagi sepasang suami-isteri.

Lalu kenapa?

Perlahan kau membuka pintu kamar putrimu satu-satunya itu, sepelan mungkin meskipun ada bunyi ceklikan yang tidak bisa berkompromi , bunyi yang membuat Ran memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapanmu di posisinya yang sedang membaring-baringkan dirinya di ranjang. Rasanya menyakitkan, ya, bahkan meskipun di sini bisa dibilang kau lah yang bersalah dan bertanggung jawab; masalahnya ayah mana yang tidak akan merasa seperti itu di situasi seperti ini?

"Ran," panggilmu, tidak mengikutkan kata-kata lain sekadar untuk memecah suasana, melihat reaksinya; kalau ada jawaban atau reaksi mendukung, bolehlah kau merasa bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_, kemudian dengan sedikit usaha keras mungkin kau bisa memberikan penghiburan dan penjelasan yang semoga saja bisa memuaskan Ran, bisa membuatnya memahami pelik situasi dari sudut pandangmu juga. Kalau tidak, situasi buatmu tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata lain selain "memburuk", Kogoro.

Ya, perempuan... mau itu isterimu (tidak pandang bulu apakah yang masih bersama atau tidak), atau putrimu sendiri; memang selalu sulit dimengerti.

"Kenapa Ayah tidak berusaha lebih baik?" kata putrimu dengan siratan sakit hati yang terasa sendu di nada suaranya, dengan posisi masih memunggungimu, sementara kau rupanya terpaku di ambang pintu, memegangi gagangnya canggung. Di saat inilah biasanya kau akan merasa bingung, kesal, dan nyaris putus asa, bercampur-campur rasa yang mempermainkan harga diri dan egomu, tapi meninju hatimu di sudut yang terasa tak pernah sama setiap kalinya. Dan selama ini sumbernya selalu satu, apapun yang ada hubungannya denganmu dan seorang Eri Kisaki.

Malam natal ini, Ran kecewa karena menurutnya kau tidak berhasil membuat Eri mau datang menyambut Natal bersama-sama sebagai hasil dari pertengkaran "tak mengejutkan"mu dengan Eri. Putrimu itu, rupanya tidak habis pikir mengapa bahkan di hari se-istimewa ini kau dan Eri tidak bisa menyisihkan ego masing-masing bahkan satu hari saja... dan entah kenapa harus dirimu yang mendapat tudingan sebagai "pihak yang tidak mencoba dengan baik", sekaligus berhak menerima kekecewaan gadis itu.

"Kau tahu ibumu 'kan, Ran. Memangnya kau kira dia akan mau mengubah pikirannya sekarang meskipun Ayah memohon lagi?" jawabmu mencoba tampil lebih pengertian dalam situasi karena ini melibatkan perasaan putrimu yang tidak ingin kau sakiti, bagaimanapun juga,"hei... kalau kau mau, lain hari kita akan mengajaknya makan malam, ketika situasinya lebih baik..."

"Ayah, _ini malam Natal_, Ayah kira ini bukan hari yang spesial?"

...salah omong, Kogoro.

Salah tingkah dan tidak terima, namun hanya gestur luar biasa gelagapan dan habis kata-kata yang kental keterkejutan-lah yang bisa kau tampilkan. Astaga, tidak kau sangka bahwa Ran akan jadi sekecewa ini! Ran Mouri, gadis kecilmu yang cantik dan kau lindungi, meskipun terpaksa harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kau dan Eri tidak bisa lagi bersama-sama, tapi dengan penuh ketulusan hati selalu penuh pengertian menyikapinya dan tetap menyayangimu dan Eri tanpa kadar yang berkurang.

Mulanya kau merasa bahwa akan ada cukup besar peluang untuk memerbaiki keadaan ini, namun rupanya situasi menjadi sama tidak biasanya dengan hari ini, malam natal. Astaga, astaga, Ran, memangnya apa yang diharapkannya untuk bisa kau lakukan?

"Ayah… tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih, kau tahu."

Untuk yang ini agaknya kau tidak bisa dikatakan salah omong, karena bahkan tanpa benar-benar mengatakannya pada Ran pun, kau dan putrimu itu sama-sama mengetahuinya. Di antara keluarga Mouri, meski yang menyandang sebutan nyonya sudah belakangan ini sedang kembali menggunakan nama gadisnya, sepertinya sejak dulu selalu membagi semacam kesamaan niat untuk berkeras tidak membuat situasi menjadi lebih buruk. Meski akhirnya, Eri pergi dari rumah, namun tidak secara resmi memintamu bercerai dengannya. Lalu kau dan Ran tetap tinggal bersama sebagai ayah dan anak tanpa saling menyalahkan dalam keseharian yang mengikuti.

Boleh saja dengan keadaan seperti itu, sampai selama ini rasanya semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Namun kadang kau mungkin perlu diingatkan bahwa Ran selalu _boleh saja sesekali_ ingin melihat keluarganya berkumpul utuh sebagaimana seharusnya, apalagi di saat yang tidak biasa seperti malam natal ini. Ketika bahkan suara lagu-lagu natal dari kafe dan pertokoan di bawah kantor detektifmu bisa terdengar.

Kembali lagi pada apa yang membuat dirimu tertahan kehabisan kata di ambang pintu kamar putrimu satu-satunya yang paling kau sayangi. Di sekejap hening yang menggantung setelah kau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya sudah bersifat sama-sama-tahu-tapi-tetap-saja tadi, kemudian suara isakan pelan Ran lah yang datang menjadi respon pertama dari perkataanmu itu.

Sesekali kau memang harus diingatkan bahwa Ran tidak bersalah apa-apa pada apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Eri, namun selalu dia lah yang paling menerima dampaknya dalam harapannya yang _boleh saja sesekali_ tentang keluarganya setelah semua sikap pengertian yang ditunjukkannya.

* * *

Kau akhirnya menutup sebuah pintu di belakangmu, lebih tepatnya pintu depan kantor detektifmu yang sudah kau pastikan dipasangi tanda "LIBUR" sebagai pintu kedua yang kau tutup perlahan setelah kau menutup pintu kamar Ran dengan perasaan suram dan kesal pada dirimu sendiri. Terus menerus berada di dalam rumah dengan suasana tak mengenakkan yang masih menggantung membuatmu merasa tak tahan bahkan hanya untuk memikirkannya, meski kau juga tahu bahwa memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di luar juga cenderung tidak menawarkan solusi apa-apa.

Sepuluh menit lalu kau baru saja mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Eri. _Ran sedih karena kita tidak berkumpul di malam natal ini_. Dan kau tahu bahwa isinya terasa begitu kering dan tidak menawarkan fungsi apa-apa selain sebagai kalimat berita yang tak mengenakkan. Bahkan kalimat yang mengeskpresikan penyesalan atas keadaan itu pun tidak kau sertakan di dalamnya, agaknya kau memang memberi lagi alasan pada Eri untuk tetap marah saja padamu. Sebenarnya bahkan kau cukup berharap Eri tidak membalasnya.

Sebenarnya mungkin memang kau masih merasa marah padanya. Bukan Eri yang harus menanggung perasaan kelu di ambang pintu kamar putrinya sendiri, mengetahui bahwa putrinya satu-satunya sedih dan menangis tanpa bisa melakukan hal yang berarti. Bukan Eri yang justru merasa harus melepaskan diri dari "kehangatan rumah" di waktu di mana keluarga manapun bergegas pulang untuk paling tidak berkumpul bersama. Bukan Eri yang tertinggal sendiri dalam perasaan bersalah yang kian menumpuk.

_Tap. Tap._ Langkahmu terayun perlahan tanpa kau pikirkan tujuan persisnya menyusuri jajaran pertokoan dan kafe di lingkungan tempat tinggalmu yang sudah didekorasi warna-warni dan meriah dalam suasana Natal, dengan lagu-lagu Natal yang silih berganti teralun. Dengan orang-orang sesama pejalan-kaki yang meramaikan suasana yang sudah meriah, suasana keseluruhan yang tercipta adalah suasana penuh kehangatan semangat untuk segera menyambut natal. Memerhatikan hal itu, menjadi terlintas dalam pikiranmu bahwa seharusnya jika sejak awal kau melakukan segalanya dengan benar, suasana sedemikian pun akan ikut merasuk padamu dan juga seluruh keluargamu.

Entah sudah berapa banyak malam natal yang pernah kau lalui untuk kemudian membuatmu mulai lupa betapa berharganya setiap malam natal itu, ketika sekarang kau merasa kau akan kehilangan malam natalmu, tidak seperti orang-orang lain yang masih beruntung untuk merayakannya. Sejak dulu, mungkin kau memang orang yang terlalu cepat terlena, Kogoro.

Dari awal, mungkin ketika kau membuat janji dengan Eri untuk makan malam di rumah bersama kau dan Ran, seharusnya kau memikirkan lebih jauh mengenai betapa pentingnya pelaksanaan acara sederhana itu bagi Ran dan Eri, lebih dari bagimu sendiri. Alih-alih, kau malah keasyikan bermain mahjong dan kumpul-kumpul tak-jelas dari pagi dengan teman-temanmu hingga membuat Eri yang sudah membatalkan satu-dua janji-temu harus menunggu jauh lebih lama dari waktu yang kau janjikan padanya, yang dibuat cukup awal karena Ran ingin agar Eri bisa ikut terlibat dalam persiapan makan-malam, juga belanja pernak-pernik natal.

Tentu saja ketika kau akhirnya sampai di tempat Eri, wanita itu sudah jengah dengan semua sikap dan alasanmu. Sudah terlanjur terbentuk kesan padanya bahwa kau seakan tidak menganggap penting acara berkumpul keluarga Mouri di malam natal, bahwa kau seakan tidak menganggap kehadirannya tidak sepenting itu untuk sama-sama merayakan malam natal ini. Itu memang "tuduhan" yang getir sekali dan begitu menohokmu, apalagi dengan fakta bahwa toh kau juga benar-benar menjemput Eri di tempatnya meski sangat… terlambat. Eri boleh saja merasa marah, tapi kau pun juga demikian. Entah apakah kau saja atau Eri saja yang marah atau sama-sama marah, keadaan antara kau dan Eri selama ini toh tidak bisa menjadi lebih menyesakkan, bahkan bagimu.

Kau terkadang merasa lebih baik dengan menyalahkan Eri yang memutuskan seenaknya untuk meninggalkanmu dan Ran, namun kau tetap saja tahu jauh di dalam hati bahwa Eri pergi karena sakit hatinya padamu, bukan karena ingin lebih jauh menyakitimu dan Ran.

"_Christmas nights, another fights…_

…_got all kinds of poison in, of poison in our blood."_

* * *

Semakin banyak langkah yang kau ambil, dengan segala pikiran-pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalamu, rasanya kau jadi semakin kesal pada dirimu sendiri. Perlahan-lahan agaknya waktu sudah berlalu cukup lama karena keramaian orang-orang mulai berkurang, hingga rasanya perasaan hiperbolikmu membuat kau seakan-akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengarungi jalan ini. Jalan yang kiri-kanannya adalah kafe-kafe dan toko-toko kecil dengan lampu-lampu dominasi keemasan yang hangat. Di depan etalase sebuah toko, kau berhenti untuk menatap kosong bayangan pantulan dirimu yang nampak samar di kaca. Kau sedang melihat orang yang sukses membuat putri satu-satunya menangis di malam natal karena ketidakmampuannya menunjukkan sikap menghargai pada istrinya yang sudah beberapa lama berpisah dengannya. Kau sedang melihat pria bodoh yang mengaku menyayangi wanita, menyayangi putrinya dan masih menjadi suami seorang istri yang masih mengenakan cincin perkawinannya meski sudah tinggal terpisah – namun menjadi pria yang tidak bisa berbuat hal yang berguna untuk membuat sekadar dua perempuan itu mengalami malam natal yang seharusnya.

Kau adalah orang yang sama yang betah saling-bertengkar selama ini dengan wanita yang masih menjadi istrimu, bahkan tidak juga menjadikan malam natal ini luput dari pertengkaran. Seharusnya, kau bahkan sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk mengharapkan Eri kembali.

Hembusan angin yang terasa dingin pun menyentakkanmu dari lamunan. Menoleh ke sekelilingmu, kau sadar bahwa salju nampaknya akan segera turun. Tidak hanya itu, kau juga menjadi tersadar pada ingatan mengenai sebuah kenangan masa lalu ketika kau dan Eri masih bersama.

"_Jika saljunya belum turun, rasanya masih belum seperti akan natal bagiku, Kogoro."_

"_Kenapa berpikir begitu? Bukankah di luar akan jadi terasa dingin?"_

"_Yah, memang… tapi di dalam jadi terasa lebih hangat karenanya…"_

Kau menengadah, hanya untuk mengonfirmasi kehalusan langit yang sudah gelap, sebelum kembali menatap ke sekelilingmu, pada cahaya-cahaya kehangatan natal di sekitarmu, kembali merasakan angin dingin yang menandakan salju yang masih belum akan turun. Mungkinkah kau masih bisa mengembalikan malam natalmu – bukan, malam natal mereka?

"_When you're still waiting for the snow to fall_

_doesn't really feel like christmas at all."_

* * *

Kau kembali tergesa merogoh ponselmu yang sejak tadi dilesakkan dalam kantung mantelmu, tidak terkejut pada ketiadaan balasan pesan singkatmu tadi. Namun, kau hendak melakukan sesuatu yang sifatnya jauh lebih mendesak daripada pesan singkat, kau akan membuat sebuah panggilan. Bahkan bila yang akan menjawabmu adalah perintah surat suara…

"Kisaki."

"Eri…" kau memulai, kembali merasakan kekeluan dan perasaan ciut, namun kau tidak akan membiarkan diirmu melakukan kesalahan besar kedua.

"…hei, Eri, kau tahu, salju masih belum turun."

"…"

"…kalau begitu, bukankah rasanya masih belum seperti akan natal di sini?"

"…_those christmast lights, maybe they'll bring her back to me_

_and may all my troubles soon be gone…"_

* * *

FIN.


End file.
